The Third Kekkaishi
by mountaincastle353
Summary: a new girl shows up at Karasumori and claims to be the third kekkaishi and Gen's childhood friend. What will happen to the two of them? first story with my own caracter as the main.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Hi, Nice to Meet You

I, Kukiko Tamasai, am finally returning to Karasumori, "I wonder if it's changed much since I left." I wonder as I walk through the gates of Karasumori. Its night time, maybe 10:00 p.m. and I really wish that Satu was here with me now, she'd love this place.

Then I remember why my grandmother sent me here, I am to find the two Kekkaishi that protect this site. I can sense them near along with another aura that appears to be half ayakashi and half human. As I walk through the trees I come to a clearing, but then I am suddenly forced backwards and land on my bottom. I look up to see a very unpleasant face; it's a boy's face, with s deep scowl that looks almost permanent. He has brown hair and dark skin and his eyes seem like glowing slits. '…he looks just like…'

He dragged me up and pulled me into the clearing where there were two others standing accompanied by dogs that looked much like Satu, oh how I miss her.

"Hey, Gen, who's that?" The other boy asked, he had brown hair too, but much more unruly. He had lighter skin and was wearing a blue and white Kekkaishi uniform. 'Gen? Hmm.. he even has the same name..'

"I don't know," he said as he let me fall to the ground with a loud 'thump' and an 'oww'.

The girl who was there kneeled next to me. "Be carful, Tokine." The boy in the blue Kekkaishi uniform told her.

"Don't worry, I don't sense any demon energy." The girl, Tokine said. She wore a white, pink and purple Kekkaishi uniform.

"Oh! I'm not an ayakashi. How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet." I said quickly standing and slightly bowing. "My name is Kukiko Tamasai"

"Yeah, and what are you doing here?" the Kekkaishi boy asked me, sounding very impatient.

"I was sent here to find you by my grand mother, "I started, "to assist you with your ongoing trouble." I handed Tokine the message from my grandmother.

She carefully unfolded the letter and began reading and almost immediately her eyes went wide and said hastily, "I need to get you to Grandma right away." She led me towards the exit of the school.

"Hey, Tokine, what did the letter say!" the boy in blue called after Tokine.

"I'll tell you when I get back, Yoshimori!" she tossed over her shoulder and continued to lead me. Then we were walking down the streets until we were in front of a huge house. We entered and came through the door and took off our shoes. "I'm home!" Tokine called into the house.

"Oh, dear, you're home so early, are you alright?"

"Yes Grandma, I'm fine." Tokine then motioned to me, "this is Kukiko Tamasai."

"Oh, hello there, what brings you here so late at night?"

But before I can answer, Tokine steps in and saves me from explaining my whole predicament, "here's a letter from her grandmother explaining everything." Tokine handed her grandmother the letter. She scanned over it and turned to me and said, "why don't we move to a more private room to talk about this."

I followed and Tokine told her grandmother, "Well, I'm heading back, bye!"

"Goodbye, Dear!" her grandmother called back as she continued to lead me through their rather large home. We stopped when we were in front of a door which led to a conference room. We sat down across from each other. "So, you say that you are a Kekkaishi too?"

"Yes m'am, I am."

"Well that's very hard to believe since there are only two Kekkaishi clans. Please, explain."

"Well, the clan I come from only sends a third Kekkaishi when we are needed most by the two other clans. You see, bad is going to happen, although I'm not sure when or what, but it should happen sometime soon."

"Hmm, that's not good… before we continue would you show me your Kekkaishi powers?"

"Oh, right, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: My Name is Kukiko Tamasai, Third Kekkaishi of Karasumori

(Reg. POV)

"Well, I think that's the last one!" Yoshimori said as he finished off another ayakashi.

"No it's not, this place is still swarming with ayakashi." Tokine corrected.

"What ever, anyway, I meant in this area." Yoshimori yelled back as he started running into the trees.

"Hey! Wait Yoshimori!" Tokine called after him, but he was already out of sight. She then sighed, "when will he ever learn?"

Sadly, today was one of those days were tons of ayakashi came to harness the power of Karasumori. It was originally a tough job having only two people there to eliminate the ayakashi, but having Gen made it a little easier. Gen was in the forest of trees along with Yoshimori, Tokine was standing in a clearing beside the building, and Hakubi and Madarao were sitting off to the side since they were only good for their sense of smell. The ayakashi were everywhere, in flying the air, jumping along the ground, and even hiding underground. This was going to take a while.

Tokine didn't notice an ayakashi that was sneaking behind her, but when she finally did, it was too late, for the ayakashi was already holding her hostage, holding its knife like arm to her neck. She got ready to form forma kekkai around the ayakashi but the monster cut her short, "Won't even try, I've been observing you and your little friends for quite some time now and now I know all your strategies. I've been waiting for so long, but now I tired of waiting, you see I've been ordered to kill you, only not yet. But that won't stop me from having a little fun." It told her in a voice that seemed to slide in between your fingers.

"Now call for your friends." The ayakashi said in the most threatening way possible while touching his blade like arm against Tokine's neck.

"Yoshimori! Gen!" Tokine called with a slight quiver in her voice.

"What is it Toki- hey! Who are you!" Yoshimori yelled to the unwanted visitor, getting his hand ready to create a kekkai.

"Don't even think about it" it said menacingly, pushing against her neck even more, almost ready to pierce her skin. Yoshimori lowered his hand.

"What do you want!" Yoshimori demanded.

The ayakashi sneered, "Why I just want to have some fun."

Yoshimori glared at the ayakashi, but stopped Gen from moving towards them. "No Gen, we can't put Tokine's life in anymore danger." At first, Gen just stared at him, but then nodded understanding Yoshimori's point.

"So what do we do?" Gen asked in a low voice.

"I don't know yet, let me think."

"Oh, great, you don't even have a plan?"

"Shut up, I said I was thinking didn't I?"

The two just stood there thinking of possible ways to get Tokine back safely. Neither of them could come up with a solution that would work, so they continued to stand a stare into nothingness, getting lost in their own thoughts. Then the ayakashi interrupted them, "Well, not gonna do anything? That's alright; I'll make you in a moment."

Before the ayakashi could say anything more, it was surrounded by multiple, mini purple kekkai all at once. "What, what is this!" they ayakashi cried, finding it unable to move.

Yoshimori and Gen were both surprised to see the purple kekkais suddenly appear and also neither Yoshimori nor Tokine can create purple kekkais.

"Who did this, I demand to know!" the distressed ayakashi cried.

"You shouldn't move so much, my kekkais are strong enough to break joints." The girl from before seemed to come out from nowhere, "it's not nice to take hostages you know." She said coolly.

"Who are you? Tell me now!" it demanded.

She then stared at him coldly,"I am Kukiko Tamasai, the third Kekkaishi of Karasumori!"

"The third Kekkaishi are you, well I wasn't informed of this so what right do I have to believe you?" it said back in a tone as cold as her stare.

She looked away from the captured ayakashi, uninterested in what it had to say. "I have no longer use for you- wait, you said you were ordered to come here? Under who's an orders?"

"Hmm, I am no fool; you can not threaten me into telling you."

"Now that's a problem, couldn't you at least give me a hint?" she begged in a mock innocent way.

"Hnn, guess you'll just have to kill me."

"Fine." Was all she said and then used metsu to destroy it without second glance. Her kekkais were formed perfectly, for there wasn't a scratch on Tokine.

Yoshimori quickly ran to her side, "Tokine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she the turned to Kukiko, "thank you for saving me." Kukiko only nodded her head.

"Oh, its you, what was that?"

"What was what, my Kekkaishi powers; I told you already that I am the third Kekkaishi here were you not listening!"

"Well now I know that you're a Kekkaishi, I'll probably trust you more!"

"Would you please stop fighting with her Yoshimori?" Tokine said annoyed.

"No, not until she-"

"Ketsu!" Tokine interrupted him forming a kekkai hitting him right in the head, sending him flying backwards. "You idiot, if she is the third Kekkaishi, then why are you fighting with her!"

"I promise I'll tell you everything, why not come and sit down, it's a long story." The three figures made their way over to her and sat before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Don't You Remember me?

After she was finished telling the story for a second time, she actually looked at the people she was talking to and noticed Gen. 'It's him, I'm positive.'

"Gen, why are you here?" she let the words slip from her lips.

Gen just looked at her like she was crazy, then again there was a random stranger asking him why he was at Karasumori.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time."

"What do you mean 'in a long time'?" Gen asked still very suspicious.

"You don't remember, do you, the childhood that we spent together?"

"No, I don't know you." He shook his head

She sighed, "Well, when we were just kids, you were my best friend and I was yours. We spent all of our free time with each other, that is until I moved. My grandmother didn't want me to hang out with you anymore so she forced me to leave."

"I think I know why she would want to leave."

"I will not lie to you, it was because you were half-ayakashi, but she didn't want me trying to eliminate you, because at the time, I was just developing my Kekkaishi powers and I would eliminate any ayakashi I set eyes on without thinking about it. Grandma never once thought that you would hurt me, actually, she thought that you would protect me from dangers. Which you did, when ever one of the bullies came up to me, you were there in an instant to protect me, but they would just beat you up instead. I hated watching you get hurt and I wished I could do something to help, but as much as I tried, you would tell me to leave and go home because you didn't want me to see what ever it was that you were going to do."

Gen sat there, stunned by the revelation, sure he remembered having a childhood friend, but he never expected seeing her again after all these years. He really had to dig deep into his memory to remember his childhood because of what happened with his sister, the things he'd rather not remember. Then he remembered what she looked like, but not so much what they did together, when they were small, as he remembers, she had short hair, reaching just above her shoulders, full bangs that wrapped around her forehead then got a little longer to frame her face, she always had a smile on for Gen and rarely frowned around him because she didn't want him to worry, Gen knew this and worried anyway because she was so fragile and could easily be shattered. Gen never wanted to see her cry and secretly promised that he would always protect her.

Although she was now older and her hair was now longer and it pigtails with parted bangs, he memorized her face and recognized it. He stood and approached her slowly still not believing that she is standing before him now, he then grabbed her by the shoulders and told her, "I remember seeing your face, but I can barely remember who you are." He released her quickly after.

At those words, Kukiko's heart sank deep down, 'well at least he remembers something about me'. She looked down, disappointed but caught herself and smiled once again, then told Gen, "Well, if you don't remember, than I'll have to help you." Then she thought, 'maybe he'll remember the promises he made to me'. Smiling like a child, she decided that she was going to find out, but it was getting later and later, maybe 1:00 a.m. and she needed some sleep. 'Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow' she thought walking off towards the main gate.

"Where are you going?" Yoshimori called after her.

"I need some sleep," she stated simply, "don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: You Promised Me

"Oh, and Gen," Kukiko half turned to see his face, "you promised me my first kiss, and I still hold you to that."

If this girl could surprise him any more, she did. His eyes were now partially more opened than before. She smiled at this, silently laughing at his expression. Never in her life had she seen such shock on her old friend's face and with that, she started walking off again.

She stopped suddenly, thinking to herself. "Umm," she turned and faced them again, "I don't have any place to stay tonight, so can I stay with one of you?"

"Well,, since you two were friends, you should stay with Gen." Yoshimori suggested with a devious smirk in his face.

At this, Gen's face turned a light shade of pink. He was thinking of ways to say that she can't stay with him, but no words would come out. Kukiko herself knew that staying with Gen wasn't a good idea, but all odds were against them, or were they….

"Well, I would suggest you stay at my house, but it's a little late to fix the guest room now, sorry.' Tokine said.

_Yes, the odds were against them_.

"And I don't think it's a good idea for her to stay at my house, since my grandpa will probably interrogate you being a Kekkaishi and all," Yoshimori added.

Great, I'm stuck with Gen. its not a bad thing, but not seeing each other in years and staying over at his home, was not the best idea in the world. "No, its ok, I'll just sleep here, in a tree or something," I said.

"No, you'll stay with me," Gen told me.

"Umm, ok," I responded, not about to start an argument with him.

He looked at me through the corner of his eye, "We'll leave when we're finished here,"

"Ok," I nodded.

…..

The rest of the night didn't last long, the group quickly eliminated the rest of the ayakashi and in record time too since they had Kukiko there to help. The incident from earlier was completely forgotten and all were getting along fine. They found out a few facts about Kukiko like that she is 15 years old, she now lives in a city near Tokyo, and has two younger siblings, twins actually, named Jun and Genki, who are 6 years old.

Kukiko having siblings was all new to Gen, then again, they separated around the time when the twins were born. This made him think of the old days….

Once they made it home (or to Gen's apartment), Gen brought out spare futon and laid it out a good meter or so away from his. Kukiko very much enjoyed his living quarters; it was small and simple, perfect for a lone teen to live in.

"Are you going to change?" Gen asked, making Kukiko jump in surprise, but Gen either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Oh, right, I should probably do that." She replied, looking down at her current clothing, which consisted of a plain light blue pull over and long, dark blue jeans.

She then stood reaching for her bag (suitcase) and rummaging through the contents. Finally after picking a light, long sleeved night gown, she asked Gen where his bathroom was. He pointed to a sliding door that was right behind her, and she entered finding it incredibly clean for a boy's house. She quickly undressed herself and slipped the gown on over her head and she took her hair down, letting it cascade down past her shoulder blades. After she finished, she realized something, where was she supposed to put her clothes? She could put it in the small hamper in the bathroom, but Gen's stuff was in there and she didn't want to put her clothes with his, her second choice was to put it back in the bag and to wash it later.

She gave up on thinking to she decided to ask, "Hey, Gen, where should I put my clothes?"

"Just put it in the hamper in there," was his uncaring answer.

I didn't mind his tone though; he must be really tired from the day's events. I placed the clothes in the hamper, taking note to do the laundry since he's letting me stay here. When I entered the larger living space, I found Gen already lying on his futon, ready to sleep. I smiled to myself and got a few things out of my bag and then settled at the nearby table, feet folded neatly under me. I started to write:

_My first kiss_

_Travel to a different county_

_Keep me safe_

_Always be there for me_

_Take care of me_

_Love me always_

_Always be my best friend…._

And much more listed

I was so intent on my list that I didn't notice Gen behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but calmed down once I saw his face full of concentration on my work.

"Oh, this, it's just a list."

"A list of what?" he asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"A list of the promises you made to me when we were little. " I answered scooting over so he could read it better.

He sat down next to me and picked up the piece of paper reading the words carefully.

"I promised you all these things?"

"Yeah and more, but I don't hold them all against you anymore, I mean, we were little then, barely knowing what we were saying."

"Make me a list of the ones you still hold against me and I'll make sure they happen."

I roll my eyes at him, hearing the slight joking tone in his voice, but agreed anyway.

We sat there in a thoughtful silence until we decided it was time to sleep.

"Goodnight, Gen"

"….."

I was answered with silence, but shrugged it off, thinking he was already sleeping.

—Author's Note—

Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I hope this slightly longer chapter made up for it. I noticed that in my writing, I tend to switch from first person to third person, I apologize for that, I guess I didn't notice while writing, so please remember, I will only use Kukiko's point of view if it's in first person so please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: School?

When I woke up the next morning, I found the sky barely lit from the sun that hasn't even woken up yet. I look over at Gen and find him still sleeping on his futon, facing the opposite way from me. Quietly, I stand up and walk out on to the small balcony. More than half the sky was dark blue, the rest was turning an orangey color. I closed my eyes and let the morning breeze blow past me, pulling at the loose strands of my long hair. Today is Tuesday, and I have no idea what I will do today, I suppose I could go to school, but I don't have a uniform and I haven't enrolled yet either. Maybe I'll stay here and hang out until Gen comes home and we leave to Karasumori again. Or, maybe I should see Yoshimori's grandfather to tell him about my situation. Oh well, I'll just ask Gen when he wakes up.

As if on queue, I heard a tired groan and then rustling noises. I then turned around only to fund Gen right behind me, when I saw him, my eyes widened and then I blushed lightly because Gen was really close and shirtless.

I looked up at his face and asked, "yes?"

"What were you doing out here?"  
"Just thinking about what I should do today."

"You're not going to school?"

I shook my head, "I haven't enrolled yet and I don't have a uniform."

"Oh, what are you going to do then?"

"I was thinking about going to Yoshimori's house to tell his grandfather about my situation or enrolling, what do you think I should do?"

"Do whatever you think you should do, I guess."

"I should probably go tell Yoshimori's grandfather about me first, then enroll if I have time, I should be back here around 4:00, when will you be home?"

"Around 3:00."

"Ok." I said and slipped around him.

"When do you need do be at school?" I ask him while sorting through my bag.

"In an hour or so," he replied coolly

"Wow, don't you wake up early," I tease him.

"Look who's talking, and you're the one that woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Don't worry about," he told me shaking his head.

After a long silence, I looked back at Gen and saw him staring at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey!" I call to him, gaining his attention. "You better get ready for school while I'll make some breakfast."

….

School went as usual for Gen; the only change was when he went to the roof with Yoshimori.

"So, how was sleeping with Kukiko?"

Gen turned slightly red at this. "What are you talking about, I didn't sleep with her," he said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Well you know what I mean, anyway, how'd it go?"

"It went fine I guess."

"Did you feel awkward at all?"

"No, I didn't actually," Gen said, thinking about last night.

"Really? Wow that didn't take long for you to warm up to her, I mean really, you still haven't fully warmed up to Tokine yet, let alone any other girl."

Gen didn't respond, he was too busy thinking about the night he had before with Kukiko. It was true, he didn't feel awkward at all, actually, he felt pretty comfortable around her, but then again, they were childhood friends so that makes sense, right?

_Kukiko acts the same as when she did back then, naïve, and childish. She hasn't changed on bit, well except for her outward appearance; she looks so much more grown up now, although less cute and more beautiful and elegant, but still cute, yeah very cute. Wait, why am I thinking this?_

….

"Hello, Sir," I said as I bowed respectfully to the old man standing before me.

"Yes, hello, who are you?"

"Oh, right. I am Kukiko Tamasai and I need to talk to you about something….."

After explaining her predicament, he led her inside for a more private place to talk about her situation. Once nicely seated straight across from the old man, one younger than him came in and set some tea and snacks on the table, Kukiko guessed that that was Yoshimori's father.

"So, you're the third Kekkaishi, hmm, very unexpected indeed," he half mumbled to himself.

Of course, he had already read the letter from my grandmother and was shown my powers, which he demanded to see. I didn't mind showing him because it is hard to believe that there is a third Kekkaishi when there are usually only 2.

"Do you have a place to stay while you are here?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do, I'm staying with Gen." I told him.

"Oh, good you've already made arrangements."

After our goodbyes, I left, but while I was heading for the door, a little boy came walking through it.

"Hi Dad, Grandpa, I'm ho—. Oh, hello who are you?"

I smiled at the child, "My name is Kukiko, nice to meet you."

He politely bowed and said, "Toshimori, nice to meet you too."

"Well, I see you've met our guest, Kukiko Tamasai, the third Kekkaishi." Yoshimori's grandfather came around the corner.

"The_ third Kekkaishi_?" Toshimori asked.

"Yes, that's me." I piped up. "well I better get going, bye, nice meeting you." I say as I ruffle Toshimori's hair and head out the door.

As I walk down the street, I quietly laugh to myself, when I ruffled Toshimori's hair, I saw him blush a little. Well now time to head for the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: School Uniform

"Wow, Gen!" I cried, "They look exactly the same from when we were little, I remember seeing your sister wearing to school too."

He stiffened at that and that made me curious, "Gen, why did you join the Night Troops?"

And he stiffened some more and when he looked at me, his eyes seemed cold and distant, like he was thinking of a not so fond memory. It was then that I knew that his reason for joining the Night Troops had something to do with his sister. I also knew he wouldn't tell me, _Maybe Yoshimori will know._

"Come on let's go." He said, changing the subject.

…..

The walk to Karasumori was quiet, we were both speaking quietly in our own minds, well, at least I was.

And now here I am, sitting in a classroom, where I don't know anyone, bored out of my mind. I have already been through this at my old school, although it was still the same 9th grade, we were ahead back home because our teachers always wanted to "get us ready" for the next year. Honestly, the only difference is the in the uniform, ours were turquoise.

As soon as I hear the bell sound, I leave the room, hoping to find someone I recognize, like Tokine or Yoshimori or Gen. Then I feel a hand land on my arm and turn around to face it. I look straight into the eyes of Tsumi Hinoga, a girl from my new class.

"Hey, you're Kukiko Tamasai, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah, that's me,"

"I'm Tsumi, do you have any place to eat your lunch?"

"None in mind, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch eat me and my other friends."

"Oh, umm, sure why not?"

"Great, we eat lunch just behind that bush." She said, pointing out the window at the nearest bush. "I need to go buy my Lunch so I'll meet you over there in a bit ok?"

"Ok, see you later."

As I watched her leave, I could've sworn I heard her laugh, but I ignored it and made my way to that bush. When I got there, I found no one else, so I waited and waited for the next 10 minutes. I then started to wonder if getting lunch really took that long to get lunch. It took me another 3 minutes to realize that I was tricked and ditched. Now that got me annoyed so I got up and when I looked through the window, I saw Tsumi and her friends laughing at me.

I sighed angrily, gave them a glare and left, I just made a new enemy. Right when I walked through the doorway, the bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. When I walked through the door, I saw them giggling.

…

Finally the final bell rings! Freedom! I'm so glad, I almost run out the door and straight through the exit. When I get through those welcoming, open doors, I spy Gen leaning against the gateway. I smiled at him and ran over, "Hey-"

But before I could say anything, he started to walk away.

"Wait, Gen! Hold on!"

Then he stopped, waiting for what I had to say.

When I catch up to him, I ask, "So how was your day?"

"Fine, yours?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Well, it was fine except for lunch when….."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Yoshimori's Resolution

The following night I decided to ask Yoshimori about Gen, but he was reluctant to tell me. I finally convinced him by telling him that I was Gen's childhood friend and what if I say something wrong and get him angry. So he told me the story, about what happened to his sister and why he joined the Night Troops. He also told me that he hasn't visited nor heard from his family since then. What could I say to that? Absolutely nothing, so I thanked him for telling me and let him get back to his work.

I walked around, thinking of what I had just heard. '_Oh, Gen, you've had such a hard life since I left, I wish I could've been there for you.' _I thought as I watched him slice an ayakashi in two, taking notice of the hatred in his every movement.

"Ketsu!" I say, half distracted, trapping the ayakashi behind me. "Metsu!"

I wander around the school some more and finally take a seat, back against the building. I continue to think on Gen's past and how things could've changed if I had stayed. Thinking so hard, I didn't notice the ayakashi coming right at me, then I heard a loud, "Ketsu!" causing me to look up only to see a 9 foot tall ayakashi trapped in a transparent blue kekkai. "Metsu. Hey Kukiko, are you okay?" Yoshimori asked, running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, a little shaken, "thank you."

"Man," he started, giving me a hand up, "I hate those larger ayakashi, they've been on this land way too long. That's why I have to seal off this place for good." He told me.

"You want to seal off the Karasumori site?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to use a kekkai to conceal it."

"Are your kekkais really that strong?" I ask, amazed.

"Well, no, not yet. First, I want to get some more history on the Karasumori site."

"Oh, well, if you want, you could come to my family library, it's full of books about this place."

"Really? If I can."

"Of course, I'll even help you."

"Alright, that's a plan!"

…

Gen speculated as Yoshimori helped Kukiko get to her feet. Seeing those two together made him wonder what I would've been like if he was the one who saved her (again) and help her up. He wondered what it was like to feel her warm hand in his, truthfully, he missed being close with her, like they used to be, but he knew that nothing lasts forever.

…

I look up to find Gen looking our way, so I decided to go up there and sit with him. Standing on a kekkai, a raised it higher until I reached the ledge, then stepped off.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You know, I miss the old days, when things were less complicated, don't you?"

"I guess."

"Hmmm," I thought for a moment, then remarked, "not everything lasts forever, especially those with a timer-"

"Well, obviously." Gen interrupted me.

"-But sometimes, that timer breaks." I took a pause, thinking of nothing in particular, "Yeah, I do miss the old days."

And although he didn't say it, I knew he agreed with me from the way his head slightly nodded.

After we came back home, I went straight to sleep, dreaming of the memories that can't seem to leave my mind. The memories of Gen and me.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Beautiful Dream

_We were running in a field of grass, I think, or maybe it was just the haze that slightly clouded this memory, I didn't know. But there we were, chasing after each other, playing a game of "tag" by our own rules. The breeze is running through my hair as I see a five-year old Gen chase me from a few feet away. I laugh at his feeble attempts to reach out and touch me, speeding up when ever his hand comes near. He suddenly takes a leap, latching on to my waist, pulling me down as he falls over. We both laugh with no intent of stopping until we cannot breathe any longer. _

_ This was one of the most calming memories I have in my possession, with Gen and me, us laughing together. I truly miss those days more than anything._

I open my eyes to find myself wrapped inside a futon cocoon. I look beside me and find the other bed unoccupied. Tiredly, I get up and once again find Gen staring into the sky. I wonder what he's thinking, what is so special that he might stare. After a few seconds, I find myself still staring and quickly set to making breakfast, vienna sausage and rice. He must have heard my commotion, for he walked back in a few seconds after I get out a pan.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully.

"Morning." He greeted, half paying attention. "He told you, didn't he?" he then asked, as if expecting me to know what he was talking about.

And then it clicked. "Yes, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know and I didn't think you would tell me if I asked."

"Yeah, you're right. You now, I barely remember you."

"Oh," my heart aches a little, "Well you have gone through a lot in the past 8 years." I get back to my cooking.

…

Today at school, I watched a play and during that play, I decided that I will merge this story with another of mine (not published), I mean, I won't change the main story line; I will just add the ending. Only thing is, you'll just have to find out that ending. Thanks!

-mountaincastle353

5-18-11

_CH 58 pg 6_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Jun and Genki

Several more days past and the weekend came along, the weekend when Kukiko would return home to see her family once more and did she miss them!

Once Kukiko decided to go, she found herself bringing Yoshimori with her to study the Karasumori site. Although she offered if Gen would come too, he refused, and Tokine, she had plans to train more. So it was only the two of them. They left on Saturday morning, since it took a few hours to get there. When the two finally arrived, Yoshimori's mouth hit the neatly paved walkway. This house was far larger than his own and Tokine's, I mean seriously, it had a third floor. Kukiko led Yoshimori to the front door and unlocked it, turned the handle and walked in. Almost immediately was Kukiko tackled down by two little kids; one a girl with tidy straight brown hair and the other a boy with unruly dark brown hair.

"Whoa, Jun, Genki, calm down I wasn't gone that long." Kukiko said, trying her best to pry off the younglings.

"But we missed you," cried the little girl.

"Yeah, and it's been more than a week since you left, you promised to come home earlier!" the little boy wined.

"Oh, it's been that long huh, whoops I guess I lost track of time, sorry." Kukiko explained, scratching the back of her head.

"Who's that?" asked the little girl who finally took notice of Yoshimori' presence.

"Oh," Kukiko cried as she jumped to her feet, "this is Yoshimori, Yoshimori, this is Jun and Genki." She pointed to the girl first, then the boy.

"Hello there!" Yoshimori greeted.

"Hi!" Jun returned.

"It's nice to meet you" Genki replied.

"Kukiko, is that you?" asked the woman who had just appeared in the doorway.

Kukiko smiled from hearing that voice, "Mom, yeah, it's me." She said hugging her mother tightly.

"You must be Yoshimori, right."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Yoshimori said.

Kukiko's mother, Yoshimori thought, was still relatively young, probably no older than 34. She had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes and a warm, motherly smile.

…..

After everyone got acquainted, Kukiko and Yoshimori got settled into the comfy chairs of the rather large library. They already gathered stacks of books and had them piled on the nearby table. Then, they began to read about the Karasumori site.

"Hey, look at this!" one would say when they found something interesting or a "Wow!" when they learned something new.

But after hours in the library, they didn't find all that much facts. They were tired, and hungry, so they took a break. Since it was such a nice day, they ate their snack on the porch, watching Jun and Genki play with a ball. They talked about what they found out and what pieces are still missing from the puzzle. Then the sun began to set, and they all went back inside to eat dinner, after they were finished, Kukiko and Yoshimori decided to head back home. Since it was about 7, they should be home at 10. After a long good-bye and hope to see you again soon, they left.

The ride home was long and tedious. Neither had a good conversation starter, so they sat in an awkward silence for an hour or so. Well, I guess it wasn't that awkward; they were both quiet and were lost in their own thoughts. Then Kukiko got this feeling that she heard little voices from outside the door, that continued to grow louder and louder. She almost thought it could've been Jun and Genki, until they came through the door, she discovered that it was not only Jun and Genki, but also Satu, their family's demon dog.

"What are you doing here?" Kukiko asked.

"We wanted to come with you!" exclaimed Genki.

"Yeah, is that so wrong?" Jun asked Kukiko.

"Yes, it is, does mom know you're here!"

"Of course, we asked her if we could come."

"And she said yes?"

Jun and Genki nodded at this, "She said we needed to escort some one to Karasumori since she should go."

"Really, and who might that be?"

Right after she said that though, a wolf came into view, it was pure white and had soft, glowing lilac eyes.

Upon seeing this oversized dog, Kukiko's face brightened and she ran over and gave the wolf a hug, "Satu!"

"Oh, hello again, Yoshimori." Jun greeted the forgotten friend.

"Yoshimori," Kukiko almost yelled in surprise, "this is Satu, the Tamasai family demon dog."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Yoshimori said.

Satu said nothing, only bowed her head to say _same here._

"Wait a sec," Kukiko started to say, "where are you two planning on staying?"

"With you, of course!" Genki cried.

"But I'm staying with Gen" she thought for a little, "_Oh man, he's not going to like this."_

* * *

I just realized, i never mentioned Hakubi and Madarao, hmmmm, weird. also, i don't think i have said a DISCLAIMER yet, so here it is DISCLAIMER: i do not own kekkaishi and probably (yeah right) never will.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Her Reason

"Who on earth are they?" Gen asked when Kukiko finally arrived home with 3 more in tow.

"These are my younger siblings and our spirit dog." Kukiko said cautiously.

"Why are they here?"

"They followed me onto the train." Kukiko explained, "I can send them back home if you want them to leave."

"No its fine but I don't have any more extra beds."

"That's ok they'll sleep with me"

"Ok then we better go now."

"Oh, right." Kukiko nodded.

….

"I need you guys to stay here and be quiet, can you do that for me?" Kukiko asked her siblings who she hid behind a bush.

"But I wanna stay with you." Jun protested.

"Yeah, what if an ayakashi comes after us?" Genki asked.

Kukiko sighed, "Satu is just a few feet away with the other spirit dogs, I'm sure they'll help, and remember, you begged me to take you with me so this is your payment. Now stay here got it!"

The pair nodded sadly, satisfied, Kukiko left to join the others.

Meanwhile….

"She's very quiet, Madarao, do you think she's shy?" Hakubi said as to two floated over to the lone female dog.

"She doesn't look it, but maybe." Madarao replied.

When they stopped in front of her, she bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Hi there, you're Satu, right?" she nodded.

"And you are Madarao, and Hakubi."

"Oh, so you're telepathic, huh?" Hakubi said.

"Yes, I am" she answered them with her telepathic powers.

"So, can you speak out loud at all?" Madarao asked.

"No."

As Hakubi examined her more he noticed that she had a small scar just below her right eye, she had a simple silver chain collar, and light jade wisps floating around her. She also had a diamond shaped jewel that was light green on her forehead. Suddenly, they sensed the presence of an ayakashi and went to their masters, who were trying to find the little monster.

Hakubi and Madarao sniffed the air, "It's that way." They both pointed to opposite directions.

"Alright, let's go." Yoshimori took off in one direction while Tokine ran off into the other.

"How could it be in opposite directions if we only sense one?" Kukiko wondered aloud, then started to think. Then she saw Gen take off, "Wait," but he left before he could hear her. _Maybe it can multiply itself…. No those are rare. _

Then she too took off to investigate. The ayakashi she found was small, but fast, it looked like a giant beetle as it flew through the trees. It took her a little, but she finally captured it, but before she could destroy it, it disappeared, leaving a puff of white smoke. "Darn, it got away." And she took off again.

She ran into the exact same ayakashi 3 more times, but it always disappeared. Then she found Yoshimori.

"I was able to destroy it but I could still feel its presence." He told her.

"Yeah, same here." Tokine said, joining the two.

They heard leaves rustling and turned to see Gen standing in a tree.

"Do you think it's possible that this ayakashi can multiply itself?" Kukiko asked

"Yeah, that might be it, but we don't know where the real one is." Tokine replied.

"Don't worry, Satu, if you could please demonstrate your locating power." Satu nodded and moved into an open area and closed her eyes.

"It's on the school's roof top." Satu transmitted her message to everyone.

"Right, let's go." Kukiko started to make a staircase, but once the Kekkaishi got up there, Gen had already cut it into pieces. "Wow, Gen make us come up here for nothing." Kukiko said sarcastically.  
Gen somewhat smirked and said, "Not my fault you guys are so slow." Kukiko playfully glared at him.

After they cleaned up the mess, which consisted of fallen trees, chunks of the school building gone, and holes in the dirt, they went to leave when Satu stopped Kukiko, "Aren't you forgetting some one, or some ones?" the dog asked.

"Oh, right," she ran to the bush where her twin siblings were hidden, "Ok, you two can come out now." After a few seconds, she saw two heads peer from the leaves.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we're leaving." And they scrambled out from behind the bush.

…..

"There," Kukiko said as she tucked Jun and Genki in, "You know, you have to go back tomorrow, back home."

"Aww, but why?" Jun protested.

"Because," Kukiko looked at the closed door to the balcony, "You have already just come here unexpected, I don't want to inconvenience him any longer, okay?" they both nodded glumly.

"Alright, night you two." Kukiko said as she stood up and went to the balcony. When she got outside and rested her arms on the railing, she saw Gen looking at the sky again and was about to ask him what he was looking at but his words beat hers.

"Why did you leave?"

"I told you.."

"The whole reason, because I know there's more to it."

She hesitated at first, but then opened her mouth to answer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He changed his mind after a while, not hearing an answer from her.

"No, its ok, I think you've waited long enough for the reason." She stopped again, placing her words carefully.

"The reason I left was because of my powers, and because of some family issues. When Jun and Genki were born, my parents didn't have enough money to pay their expenses, we had to sell the house and move in with my grandmother. Originally, only I was going to move so she could help me with my powers, she wasn't a Kekkaishi, but her great-grandfather was, and a teaching was passed down in the family, that's why I have a different point of view when it comes to using the kekkai technique. Then my father was arrested for stealing, money, a lot of money. He didn't even steal that money, he was framed, but we had no evidence of that so he got set away for a few years." She took a pause, "Jun and Genki had to live their first four years without our father, and taking care of them was hard on my mom and me. But eventually, Dad was released and everything got better, and it still is going good." She finished with a small smile on her face.

Gen kind of felt bad that she had to go through all that at once, "So tell me, how were you in the time I was gone?" he knew what she was referring to, the time when he first got his ayakashi powers.

"It was hard at first, but I got stronger and was better able to control myself." Was all he said, "We should get some sleep." He changed the subject.

"Right." She nodded ad followed him into the house. _I guess he's not ready to tell me, to trust me just yet._ She got into the bed with her younger siblings and fell into a light, peaceful sleep.


	11. Author's Note

A/N:

Ok, really sorry first of all, it's like I fell off the face of the earth and didn't bother to return for a while. I can't apologize enough for that, but I decided to reread the story and found that I really hate it some parts so I will be rewriting and I hope I can finish soon. I will also be adding two more chapters as well. So please be patient with me!

Love, mountaincastle353


End file.
